Steel sheet is conventionally formed by initially casting molten steel into large ingots or slabs, which then are hot and cold rolled to the desired thickness. As far as the applicants are aware, there has not been any prior proposal to produce steel sheet directly from iron ore, particularly steel sheet with a fine grain structure.